User blog:Imouto-tan/Meihui
In this Chinese name, the family name is Lingyin. Lingyin Meihui is Background Appearance Meihui is both elegant and attractive, with a beautiful heart-shaped face, long lilac hair, a slim curvy body, and sizable breasts; she almost always has a coy, demure expression. She also normally has a large breast size, but she uses her mana to keep them at a smaller size. She wears frilly and elegant Hanfu that display the top half of her bust. Personality Meihui stopped growing height-wise when she was eleven, which makes her shorter than average. Her limbs are quite long despite her short stature, and her chest is also large in proportion to her height. Excluding her height-angst, Meihui is someone with a well-rounded personality, a feminine side and, while it is hard to notice, she cares about others in her own way allowing her to fit the bill for a "caring mother" excellently. She is generally quite confident in her appearance. She is an earnest soldier, but she becomes an indulgent, worrywart crybaby when it concerns her daughters. Although she appears as a good-conscious person who values peace, because her nature is that of something not human, she perceive things in an overlooking manner, focused on the big-picture. On the other hand, her passion towards those she came to like is strong, turning into a personification of maternal love that "makes an enemy out of the world for the sake of her children". Powers Unique Physiology- As the daughter of a Ledgendary Witch Goddess and a Mystic Alien Warlord, Meihui has a host of unique abilities. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Despite taking multiple beating and stabs from powerful Great Witch Goddesses and Magic Gods, Meihui could still overpower several of the Great Witch Goddesses and Magic Gods long enough for the civilians to evacuate and for the other Celestial Generals to arrive. *'Enhanced Speed:' Meihui was able to dodge Pervy Sage's Perverted Beam attack before it hit, which Wei Feng, who is well noted for his speed, could not do. She was also capable of rush attacking and landing a hit on King of Conquest despite the latter's ability to keep up with Bête Noire, who is a noted for being incredibly fast. *'Supernatural Durability:' Meihui is durable enough to withstand the violent attacks of the Great Witch Goddesses and Ancient Gods with only minor scratches. Meihui is able to resist a nuclear explosion which she created in her hand. She was capable of resisting the physical force and heat produced by the nuclear explosion and was not moved by the physical force unleashed either. *'Body Manipulation:' This is one of Meihui's minor abilities that allows her to change her breast size. *'Curative Healing:' Meihui is known to have great powers to heal injured living beings and to cause living beings to grow. *'Indomitable Will:' Meihui has an exceptionally strong will, thanks to years of practice to control her magic. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the Imoutoverse's most powerful telepaths. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of Ilona to help save her previous host's life and the multiverse, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide the Embodiment of Death in her mind in order to defeat Achlys. *'Infinite Empathy:' Meihui can sense, recognize, perceive, and directly feel the feelings of others with no filter. She constantly feels all the emotions and moods of others as though it were her own feelings, but with age she has learned to control what she feels. In her peak, she can feel and remember the pain of all humanity if she wanted to, having infinite range and not being limited by a certain amount of people. **Empathic Metamorph: An ability which can allow her to assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends. Meihui can assume the form of other people as well. Thanks to her empathic ability, Meihui's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved, or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Meihui to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold, or gills when she is submerged underwater. She has also demonstrated the abilities to turn into sentient sand or water. If she takes on the appearance of another Jewel, Meihui can also gain their powers. This also worked when she turned into a female mirror of The Bête Noire. She is also able to understand the dialect and native tongue of whoever she turns into without effort. **'Subliminal Seduction:' Meihui seemingly has slight empathic seduction abilities that generate a magnetic attraction about her that members of the opposite sex can't help but notice her. If she's in a room chances are someone will pick her out or have their eyes drawn to her. She is naturally appealing, this power enhancing her already considerable beauty. **'Emphatic Memory Erasing:' By using some of her powerful empathy, Meihui is able to erase someone's traumatic memories. **'Empathic Illusion Casting:' Meihui is capable of very minor tele-empathic illusions, used to briefly distract and deter and opponent. She is powerful enough to effect even the highly developed mind of a Demon Lord like Bill, with illusions so believable, they are staggering. **'Empathic Power Absorption:' Somehow, Meihui is able to, via physical and mental contact, copy the genetic template of anyone that she touches into her own being, allowing her to possess the powers and abilities of a whoever she touches. **'Emotion Negation:' She can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". She can even negate her own emotions. **'Empathic Telekinesis:' Meihui has the ability to move objects empathically with mind no matter the size, she just needs to believe that she can do it. **'Empathic Healing:' She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This can also be done to major injuries caused by conceptual attacks, but needs time to work. **'Mind-Reading:' With the use of her empathy, Meihui has gained the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. Due to being empathy driven she can bypass normal telepathic defences. **'Psychic Navigation:' Using her emphatic powers on a map of the city, while concentrating Meihui is able to locate multiple people. **'Energy Absorption:' Meihui can use her empathic powers to become a pseudo-psychic vampire, feeding off the emotions of others as a way of recharge her body. **'Clairvoyance: ' Meihui has clairvoyance, allowing her to 'see' the world by forcing her will into the flowers she cares for then into the subject the flowers were reacting to, which can be a person or location. Her mind, apart from her body, then moves to the place her flowers are pointing at to see everything with her mind rather than her actual eyes. **'Phenomenal Projection: ' Under great stress or pleasure, Meihui can project her inner world (traumatic experiences like burning, drowning, and even the abuse Emperor Long put her through) into the real world, affecting the people around her and having the potential to be life-threatening. **'Lie Detection:' Meihui can sense when someone is lying. *Astral Time Travel: Using astral projection in conjunction with her spiritual abilities she can force herself through the time-stream and even bring passengers. *Divine Grace- Endowed with beauty and dripping with charm, she is perfection. Even fearsome beasts would fall head-over-heels for this holy maiden. Finally, as a Divine Saint she is also extremely well-versed in the Christian faith and virtually everything that pertains to it. Techniques *Vanishing Art: A special teleportation technique. The distance crossed and how quickly it can be used in succession depends on the user's mastery of the technique. She learned this after traveling to hell to train. Meihui is capable of transporting both short and grand distances without a seeming limit. In conjunction with her speed, the Vanishing Arts allowed her greater agility. *Divine Mantra: By casting a mantra spell she can seal a god or unseal a god within the Crystal Mountain; even her eldest daughter can't use this technique. *Forbidden Mantra: Meihui sacrificed her darkest emotions to master a forbidden mantra that allows her to tame the Legendary Celestial Beasts of Despair; she has thousands of it those creatures are resting in her body feeding off of the darkest desires and emotions of those around her to get stronger, furthermore, they act like a phalanx preventing her from being touched. *Seers' Bowl: By imbuing a bowl of water with transcendental Mana, she is able to see events happening elsewhere. She can also tilt the bowl to obtain different viewing angles. Equipment *Celestials of Despair: Throughout the ancient history of the gods, the Legendary Beasts of Despair were seen as omens of disaster. They are forged by evil, hatred, and suffering. Meihui sacrificed her darkest emotions to master a forbidden mantra that allows her to tame these creatures. These Beasts of Despair reside around her, acting as a phalanx that eats the existence or the negative emotions of anything that attempts to touch her. She is capable of commanding them to leave her body and attack her enemies. However, this makes her vulnerable, as she is no longer shielded by them. By combining herself with the beasts she can transform herself into a dark liquid which enables her to climb walls and etc. She is able to let a large amount of beasts spill onto the ground in order to either allow numerous beasts to rise and charge at once, or she can stealthily move the pool under a target to slowly have them sink into it before being devoured from below. *Jade Dagger: Meihui's weapon of choice is a dagger that she constantly keeps by her side, even when bathing. *Chakra Seal: The Chakra Seal helps her to control the darker passions of her inner-self. Spells *Blind Rage: Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. She does not lose her reason and remains as her original intellectual self. However, she manifest a fanatic maternal love, to the point she monopolize the one who she feel motherly love for, losing sights of all social morals and eliminating anything for him/her. She's mentally ill, but other and neither herself can perceive how much broken she is. She is impossible to persuade to make her correct her ways. *Arms Mastership: Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Thanks to this spell and training, mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. *Icy Hell: She summons a myriad of ice blades that descends on the target and encases them in a block of ice. *Assassination Butterfly: Meihui summons butterflies that swarm around her targets, lacerating them repeatedly into submission. At the cost of greater divine Ki and charging time, she can increase the strength of the attack to the point of being able to behead the Great Witch Goddess Achlys. Weaknesses *If she comes into contact the body of a murder victim, her empathic ability causes her to experience the feelings of pain and horror of the person who died and compel her to avenge them. *Magic Resistance can counteract some of her abilities and sufficient immunity to it can even nullify her energy blasts. *Her mentality became morally broken due the manifestation of an bizarre maternal love. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet